My live is perfect
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Kankuro think of his live with Neji and remember of the good and bad parts of there love. Warning: Language, Boys Love and kitschy. Charakters are from Masashi Kishimoto.


My Live is perfect.

Paaring: Kankuro/Neji

Warning; Language, Boyslove

Kankuro think of his live with Neji and remember of the good and bad parts of there love. Charakters are from Masashe Kishimoto

What does live completely? Wealth? Respect? Knowledge? Power? Ability? Praise? Yes, the things are important for others. For me earlier also. Today I know you completely my life .

What uses money and power whom one is alone. What is a praise, if it not coming from your mouth. Barely what worth. In the meantime, there is nothing nicer if I hear your voice. I have butterflies in the belly if you smile at me. If you touch me,my skin burns like fire.

It is like a miracle as another person can change one. Yes. It is already right. Family and friends can also change one. Positively like negative. Above all if the family itself changes. Earlier I had fear of my brother. He was a complete psychopath because of the demon. My sister a tyrant and a spoil princess.

Then the blond idiot catches fire in Gaara, already he starts to see more in me than a lump of meat, by chance the same blood. It fulfills me with pride which entrusts Gaara me some very confidential secrets. How Gaara likes green and funny eyebrows.

Also Temari has changed positively, even if it still performs like a princess. However, she torments me clearly less. Now I am more worth than shit. And she uses me still as one if she get a rebuff s from boys or such an pineappel head is too lazy again.

Also I feel sometimes something like friendship for somebody who is no Suna-nin, I would not have thought a few years ago. If that had one said to me, I would have closed that guy with Gaara in a room. If you saves a mute and a dog live, already you got never more loose. Sigh, besides one has taught me feelings are weakness. You must loyal only to the Kazekage, the village and the puppets - unity.

Until I have run to you above the way. In the written pat of the chunin-examen I have already been surprised at you. Why the guy looks concentrated and crossly. At that time I imagined. you are a freak.. When I saw fighting you then against your family, you remind me first of me. The fight for recognition. Then at Gaara. An absolute, thoughtless monster.

I felt fear. Yes funnily, however, true. You were first since long ones which has gone hunting to me a shower about the back. Nevertheless, I was also curious and wanted to know more about you. However, the blond complete idiot has betrayed nothing. When he has l defeated you one month later, I was shocked. Not only about that, but also your history.

Only a few months later I see you again in the hospital. You have won your fight against the Oto-nin, but leave almost your life. However, during the pair of weeks which we were in Konoha you have rose like a phoenix from the cinder. How the rest of your team also.

Then it was quiet. We became Chunin. You Konohas half a year after ourselves. Luckily for you. If Gaara became Kazekage, Temari and me become Jonin a few months later. You, indeed, also, however, only about a year later.

We barely had missions with each other. However, they were strenuous for me. You were a goddamned arsehole. Thus really. You have higher carried your nose than your hair are long. It were the best one, the elite of the Hyugas which has made everything alone. The rest was inferior. All the same as I have exerted myself, it was never right to you.,

How often I have presented myself to push a Kunai in your conceited ass to you. So that the hot air can escape. I have envied Lee. He saw it as a challenge, I as a constraint. At that time I was not sure already in such a way what I should think about you. But I knew one. Why you had to be pretty so damn.

I remember on a way back of a mission. You stood upper part of the body freely under a waterfall and have washed your hair. I have seen Ino and Tenten naked, but none has created it that I have got nosebleed like smaller young one.

However, you fill similarly, at that time I have not known yet. I remind me of the day still certainly. It was the day after Gaara's rescue. Sakura has transported me again in the bed because I got fever because of the poison. You came in the evening to my room, and have shouted and preaches to me.

„ How can one be only so unreasonable to take up it only with Akatsuki? You could have been dead! Why have you ignored the order? Nevertheless! Do you have an image what I had for fear around you? Indeed, Sakura has cured you, but see in which state you are! The poison is still in your body! When I has seen you stand there, the heart has slided in the my trousers, you ass. You were so pale and everybody has seen that you have fever. I was of so full worry, until we were, finally, in Suna. "

I was complete shock. There my secret dream stands before me, and does say which he worries about me? Delirium! Febrile delirium, desirable image. This is impossible. Only when your head has printed itself against my shoulder and you have my federation wet, I recognize that is no dream or mania.

This was the night. At this night has recognized we with which we both already turned for many years around our own axis. We both always felt the same. It was the first night where I have ascertained which does not know the genius, nevertheless, everything.

How innocently and shyly, you were with our first kiss. You have trembled as our lips meet for the first time. How uncertainly you have explored my mouth with your tongue when I have done it before with you. Everywhere where I touched you, you have creeps.

Unfortunately, my state allowed nothing more to do.. Then we had some months only letter traffic. In between the Pain-Tobi/Madera-Sasuke- thing you became a member in the Anbu unity. More than occasional club was not in it. Then, finally, there came the first night.

It was a muggy night in the midsummer. For you sultrily, for me pleasantly. Hinatas and Shinos wedding. Your uncle has got almost one cardiac infarction when Shino has stopped for her hand. We were in your apartment. As an Anbu you have well earned. Top position Konohas with kitschy view of the Ho-Kage-Rock.

On your snow-white double bed I took your virginity. You were so nicely shy again. You have not lost this till this day. I have lost mine at the same night also and during the next three days I cannot walk. Then the day after Hizashi has got almost his second cardiac infarction.

At that time I thought he kills me. He was not already inspired with Shino now I also take away his beloved nephew, I was almost worth a war. However, then, nevertheless, so far it did not come, even if I am still unworthy and since below am by him. Two men live together is not so unusual in Suna. At that time in Konoha that looked quite other. But we have created it, nevertheless. We live together for 5 years with all heights and deep ones.

A low-pressure area was the cruel war between Suna/Konoha and Ame. It has cost many the life. Ninja and civilians. I would sacrifice any time again an eye for you. I lost my right eye when I defend you from a foe. You have caught a few scars which make you only sexier.

Your voice gets me from my recollection. Yes, it sounds like a song if you say my name. I must quite brace oneself when you stand carelessly in the door frame. Dresses only with a towel about your hips. Your wet hair falls like a curtain over your shoulders. Yours laugh is cruelly nice when you amuse yourself about my behavior. Yes my live is perfect.


End file.
